1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of mounting a back end portion of a cowl top cover to a lower end portion of a front windshield panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional structure of mounting a back end portion of a cowl top cover to a lower end portion of a front windshield panel is known. In the conventional structure, the clips and mating grooves which are disposed at the back end portion of the cowl top cover throughout an entire length in the vehicular widthwise direction are so used as to entirely clamp the lower end portion of the front windshield panel from upper and lower sides throughout the entire length in the vehicular widthwise direction. Refer to Japanese Patent No. 3919388 (equivalent of JP2001030955) and Japanese Utility Model Gazette No. Heisei 1 (1989)-144107.
The above conventional structures of mounting the cowl top covers have the following inconveniences. When integrally forming the cowl top cover by using synthetic resin, a primary shrinkage in the forming is likely to deform the clips and mating grooves which extend throughout the entire length in the vehicular widthwise direction. Moreover, a load (own weight) is applied to the cowl top cover in such occasions as i) volume shrinkage or expansion in temperature change, ii) storage as a single product and transportation as a single product. In these occasions, the above clips and mating grooves are likely to be deformed.
When the cowl top cover's back end portion of mounted to the lower end portion of the front windshield panel is thus deformed, the back end portion does not match with the radius of curvature of the front windshield panel. Such difference in radius of curvature may cause a gap between the cowl top cover and the front windshield panel, which may lead to deterioration of vehicle quality. Forcibly implementing the above mounting with the above gap thus caused may apply an excessive load to the front windshield panel.